


Merlin's Late Night

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin is late for work.-Prompt:437 Library
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Merlin's Late Night

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** Merlin's Late Night  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:**  
 **Character/s:** Arthur, Merlin  
 **Summary:** Merlin is late for work.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 259  
 **Prompt:** 437 Library  
 **Author's Notes:**

**Merlin's Late Night**

Merlin tiptoed past Sir Geoffrey to the secret room in the far corner. He pushed open the secret passage and went inside. He was curios about some of the books he had found there before. He started looking through the books on the shelves to find the ones he wanted.

Finding what he wanted, Merlin lit a candle he had brought with him and sat down to read the large stack of books he had gathered. All of the books were about magick so he couldn't take them back to his room.

Merlin had read most of the night but drifted off to sleep near dawn. He was awakened by Arthur yelling his name as he walked through the library.

Merlin froze. He couldn't leave because it would reveal the secret room. He had to wait until he heard Arthur leave and hope Sir Geoffrey wasn't walking the stacks.

Merlin waited almost an hour then carefully opened the secret passage and slipped out. He hurried to find Arthur.

Arthur looked up from his paperwork when Merlin walked into his chambers. "Where have you been?"

"Um…." Merlin wrinkled his nose. "I was…. Um…. I really can't say."

Arthur nodded. "That ginger haired kitchen maid."

Merlin started to clear up the room. "No, not her."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. "Then who?"

Merlin shook his head and picked up the laundry basket. "Not telling. How's Gwen? Didn't you see her last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur leaned over his paperwork.

Merlin nodded and left the room.


End file.
